The present invention relates to an electric outlet cover, more particularly, a safety cover for an electric outlet which covers the outlet when the outlet is not used, and which supports the insulated conductor of a power cord to help assure firm engagement of the power cord plug in the outlet when the outlet is used.
Obviously, an electric outlet is dangerous for infants and small children because their curiosity and innocence may lead them to probe the outlet. Therefore, it is preferable to provide a safety cover for covering the outlet when the outlet is not used.
Outlets are sometimes located behind furniture or appliances and, in such cases, are accessible only with inconvenience. Therefore, it is preferable that the cover be mounted at the outlet whether or not the cover is in use. In some cases, furniture or an appliance may be closely located in front of the outlet. Therefore, the outlet cover should be made as thin as possible so as not to interfere substantially with the arranging of furniture or appliances close to the wall having the outlet.
Further, it is important that when a power cord plug is inserted into an outlet, the plug be supported and kept in firm engagement with the outlet. Such support should prevent unintended disengagement of the plug from the outlet due to the weight of the insulated conductor or the plug. This is especially a potential problem when the power cord is for an appliance, such as a freezer chest, having a relatively large power requirement, in which case the insulated conductor and the plug of the power cord are generally rather heavy. It is also desirable that such support prevent or deter an infant or small child from pulling the plug out of the outlet, whereby electric shock may be possibly prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,078 discloses a safety cover for enclosing an electric outlet so that the electric plugs inserted therein are kept out of the reach of children. The safety cover includes a plate mounted over the electric outlet and a pair of latching elements. A pair of hollow closure elements are hingedly connected to the plate, so that the closure elements can enclose the sockets and electric plugs therein, and are closed by the latching elements.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,891,102, an electrical outlet protector comprises a box-like structure having a sleeve therein and a cover plate. The cover plate can be attached to the box-like structure by a screw which engages the sleeve. The socket and the electric plugs are covered in the box-like structure by the plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,510,745 discloses a plastic cover that fits over a frame of a receptacle for plugs. The socket and the electric plugs are covered by the cover.
In the above prior art patents, the cover or protector is deep enough to accommodate the plug so that furniture or appliances must be spaced in front of the outlet by a greater than normal distance even when the outlet is not in use. Moreover, the protective devices of the prior art provide no means for supporting the power cords.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electric outlet cover which does not unnecessarily occupy space and which prevents infants and children from touching the outlet.
Another object of the invention is to provide an electric outlet cover as stated above, in which when the outlet is used, a power cord can be supported to prevent the plug from falling or being pulled out of the outlet.
A further object of the invention is to provide an electric outlet cover as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a supporting device for an electric power cord to keep the plug in engagement with an outlet.
Further objects and advantages thereof will be apparent from the following description of the invention.